


as our september sun is setting

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Foreshadowing, Light Angst, Loyalty, Pre-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte knows that Becky's loyalty to her has an expiration date. (It's just too bad that Becky doesn't seem to realise that herself yet.)</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/622899.html">Challenge #248</a> - "loyalty" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #490 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	as our september sun is setting

**Author's Note:**

> set post-21st september raw 2015 (post-night of champions raw).

They hadn’t expected it. Paige turning her back on them, stating her case for the title… Charlotte had thought it was the three of them, all for one and one for all, just as it was in the summer. She thought Paige would be _happy_ for her, not off and on her own at the first given opportunity. Her expectation had been that it would come later, but not _now_.

Still – _Becky’s_ happy for her, and that means more than it would from Paige. Paige has had titles, knows what it’s like to hold them. Becky hasn’t and is hungry for them in a way that might threaten to turn her to jealousy.

“You’ll stay loyal though, won’t you?” Charlotte asks, a hand gentle on Becky’s shoulder. The arm that isn’t touching Becky is holding the pink glimmer of her championship. “Now that I have the title. Now that there’s… something you could gain from me.”

“Of course I will,” Becky tells her. “You and me until the end. You know that’s how it is.”

She smiles, and Charlotte smiles back, but deep inside, she knows it can’t be. Knows that eventually, there’s nothing they’ll be able to do to stop themselves from falling apart. That’s how it has to be, doesn’t it? It’s how she’s watched it happen so many times before. She just doesn’t know if Becky’s realised that yet.


End file.
